Print procurement systems allow suppliers of printing services to connect with consumers of printing services. Some print procurement systems allow the consumers (or an entity working on their behalf) to provide detailed specifications related to a printing job. These detailed specifications are then used by some print procurement systems to match the printing job with a supplier that is capable of fulfilling the printing job. In order to predict the cost of the print job, previous printing jobs with the same print specifications are identified and the price of individual items in a print job is extrapolated from the same types of items in previously fulfilled print jobs. However, in some cases types of items in a print job and/or numbers of items in a print job vary from previously fulfilled print jobs.